The instant invention relates to bird feeders, and more particularly to a bird feeder which includes vertically spaced, independent upper and lower feeding station areas.
It has generally been found that bird feeders of elongated tubular configuration which are adapted to be either pole mounted or suspended from various wires or other hangers in substantially vertical dispositions can be effectively utilized for feeding various types of birds. Bird feeders of this type generally comprise elongated tubular cylindrical housing portions having side feeding apertures therein, perches beneath the side feeding apertures in the housing portions thereof, and means for restricting the flow of birdseed outwardly through the feeding apertures thereof. Feeders of this type are generally adapted to be utilized by filling the tubular housing portions thereof with birdseed so that feed is accessible to birds located on the feeding perches thereof through the adjacent feeding apertures. However, it has been found that when bird feeders of this type include perches which are positioned at vertically spaced locations the uppermost perches thereof quickly become unusable as the birdseed in the housing portions thereof becomes depleted. Accordingly, it has been found that in most cases only the lowermost perches of feeders of this type can be utilized until substantially all of the feed contained in the housing portions thereof has been consumed. In addition, it has been found that since feeders of this type generally only have single inner storage areas for storing birdseed it is generally not possible to segregate different types of feed with feeders of this type. Still further, it has been found that in many cases it is possible for rain water to pass inwardly through the feeding apertures and/or through seams in the housing portion of feeders of this type causing birdseed in the lower housing portions thereof to become and remain wet.
The instant invention provides a bird feeder of the general type comprising a tubular housing section having a plurality of side feeding apertures therein which effectively overcomes the above disadvantages of the heretofore available bird feeders. Specifically, the feeder of the instant invention includes vertically disposed tubular upper and lower housing sections for receiving birdseed therein and valve means for selectively controlling the flow of birdseed from the upper housing section into the lower housing section. The upper and lower housing sections each have upper and lower ends and each includes a side wall having at least one side feeding aperture therein. The upper housing section is received on the lower housing section so that the valve means is positioned adjacent the lower end of the upper housing section for controlling the flow of birdseed from the upper housing section into the lower housing section, and the lower housing section includes a bottom wall for preventing birdseed from flowing outwardly from the lower housing section. The valve means preferably extends across the lower end of the upper housing section and it preferably includes first and second plates which are rotatable relative to each other for movement between a first position wherein the first and second plates substantially obstruct the lower end of the upper housing section and a second position wherein the lower end of the upper housing section is at most only partially obstructed so that birdseed can flow freely downwardly from the upper housing section into the lower housing section. The valve means preferably further includes a rod which is attached to the first plate of the valve means and extends to the exterior of the upper housing section so that the rod is manipulatable for moving the valve means between the first and second positions thereof. Each of the upper and lower housing sections preferably comprises a tubular main portion and a tubular aperture portion on the lower end of the main portion thereof. Each of the aperture portions preferably has a plurality of side feeding apertures therein and each preferably further comprises a plurality of perches, one perch being positioned adjacent each of the feeding apertures. Still further, each of the main portions of the upper and lower housing sections preferably includes a skirt portion which extends outwardly and downwardly above the apertures in the adjacent aperture portion for preventing rain water from entering the feeder through the apertures in the aperture portions, and also for preventing rain water from entering the feeder through the seams between the main and aperture portions of the upper and lower housing sections.
It has been found that the bird feeder of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for feeding birds and that it effectively eliminates the above described disadvantages of the heretofore available feeders. Specifically, because the feeder of the subject invention includes valve means between the upper and lower housing sections thereof, the upper and lower housing sections can be segregated from one another so that feed from the upper housing section does not flow into the lower housing section as feed is consumed from the feeding apertures in the lower housing section. As a result, both the feeding apertures in the upper housing section and the feeding apertures in the lower housing section can be utilized until substantially all of the feed has been depleted from the feeder. Further, because the feeder includes valve means between the upper and the lower housing sections it is possible to fill the lower housing section with one type of birdseed and to thereafter fill the upper housing section with a different type of birdseed so that numerous different species of birds can be attracted to the feeder. Still further, because the feeder includes skirt portions which extend downwardly and outwardly from the lower ends of the main portions of the upper and lower housing sections, rain water is normally prevented from entering the feeder through the seams between the main portions and the aperture portions, or through the apertures in the aperture portions.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved bird feeder comprising upper and lower housing sections which are independently operative for dispensing birdseed.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a bird feeder comprising upper and lower housing sections and valve means between the upper and lower housing sections for selectively controlling the flow of birdseed from the upper housing section into the lower housing section.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a bird feeder which is operative for segregating two different types of birdseed so that the feeder can be utilized for attracting numerous different types of birds.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a bird feeder comprising tubular upper and lower housing sections having skirt portions which are operative for minimizing rain water penetration into the feeder.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.